Kyo's Kitten Reika
by heartgirl9229
Summary: When Akito threatens Kyo into taking care of the new cat, things start to happen, and why does Reika hate Tohru? Ayame wants a kid and if Kyo gets locked up, Akito promises him to take the kitten.
1. I Hate Her!

"Daddy, I don't feel too good

"Kyo, I don't feel too good." Kyo opened his eyes slowly, and looked at his five-year-old daughter who was standing in his doorway.

Akito had forced the little girl on him. Kyo could either keep his freedom by keeping her or she would be locked up early. He didn't want to get locked up, but would never make someone else take that punishment if he could stop it.

Her parents were dead as far as he knew, and she was to be the new cat for the zodiac, Reika Sohma. Reika looked almost exactly like a younger female version of Kyo, but with Arisa's hairstyle, long, messy, yet tamed.

"Well then, come here." Kyo patted the spot beside him and then collapsed back onto the bed. He looked over to his digital alarm clock, the red lights glowing brightly to show it was 1:00 a.m. 'Damn Reika, don't you know what fuckin' time it is?' he mentally cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. Reika trudged over to her dad, clutching her stomach. Taking his daughter into his arms he kissed her forehead. "What's wrong Reika?"

"My tummy hurts." Reika was shy, quiet, smart, and yet strong. Kyo had just begun teaching her martial arts and Reika had already mastered several different positions, well almost. He hadn't been around the girl long, but already he knew that she hated to admit how she felt, so Kyo felt a surge of pride.

"Should I call Hatori-san?" Kyo placed a hand on her forehead, which felt like fire underneath his flesh. He immediately took it away and got up. Kyo then rested the small girl in the bed. "Gees Reika, what did you do?" He tucked her in, and then searched for the phone.

He trudged into the kitchen, finding the phone there. Kyo sat at the table and dialed the number, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. "Come on Hatori you bastard pick up already." He growled at the receiver.

Three rings were heard, followed by a loud groan. "Hello? Hatori speaking…"

"Reika's sick, she has a stomach ache and a fever, can you get up and come look at her?"

"No, I'll come by later today to check on her, you two should get to bed. If she is sick sleeping will only help. Oh and give her some ibuprofen and water, that should make her fever go down a bit." Then Hatori hung up, leaving Kyo in the dark.

Kyo climbed over to the cabinets to search for the medicine. To his surprise, he found there were still a couple of tablets left in the canister. He made his way over to the refrigerator and opened it, pouring a glass of water into a plastic cup Kyo had bought when he found out that a young girl would be living with him. When he had everything together he went up to Reika and sat beside her.

"Hey." He nudged her softly, "Reika, wake up." Her eyes slowly opened, and he helped her sit up.

"Here." He made her put the pill in her mouth, and then had her drink the water. In moments Reika was back to sleep. That gave the go ahead for Kyo to wrap himself up in a ball at the end of the bed and sleep himself.

Tohru glanced over to see Yuki walking towards her. They had been going out for a week, and it felt great to have a boyfriend.

"Have you seen Reika? She usually meets me here to help cook and Kyo always gets her here on time, so where could she…" Tohru was stopped as Yuki placed a light kiss over her lips, causing Tohru to blush a light pink.

"Reika's sick, Hatori is coming over after he finishes his breakfast to check on her. Apparently she has a high fever and Kyo is taking care of her in the meantime."

"I hope she's okay," Tohru said slowly, attempting to regain her composure. "I mean, she just got here a week ago and already she is sick."

"If you want, you can come with me to check up on her. I'm sure no one would mind you going up there, unless you don't want to."

"No, I want to see her, poor little Reika."

The doorbell rang and Kyo ran down the stairs and answered it, only to see Hatori lighting a cigarette. "Hatori, don't you dare smoke around her, or I'll kill you."

Hatori put the lighter away and stuck the cigarette in his pocket. "Where's Reika?"

"Upstairs asleep, where do you think she is?"

"On the moon, smart ass."

Hatori entered Reika's room and saw that it was empty.

"Hatori, she's in here." Kyo growled softly, "Dumb ass."

Hatori turned around and noticed Kyo poking his head out of his room. Kyo sat down on the side of his bed and looked down nervously. Hatori looked at Reika and pulled out a thermometer from his bag.

He put it under her tongue softly and waited for the familiar beep. A few seconds later, Hatori took it out and examined it, 104.5.

After thinking for a while, Hatori finally decided he was right. It was about to rain and the charm was about to break. "Reika, the bracelet is at my house. It's finally ready."

Kyo looked confused and then saw her wrists. They were bare. "Hatori? How has she been controlling herself without the bracelet?"

"There is a charm that can stop the transformation into the special cat stage, but it only works for five and a half years. Kyo, do you and Reika mind coming over tomorrow to pick up her bracelet?" Hearing no reply Hatori told him that he had to leave and that he would be back tomorrow morning to get them.

Reika woke up from the nap and she felt back to normal. Reaching out, she tugged on Kyo's black shirt and waited for him to move before getting off the bed.

She shot out of the eighteen-year-old's room and headed towards her own. Reika grabbed a book sitting on the ground and started looking at it. She soon got bored of that and climbed on the roof, happy to get away from everyone.

Kyo sat in his room thinking about his life. He never cared about school before because he thought he'd be locked up, but now he didn't know what to do. Obviously his grades wouldn't be good enough to get into a good college unless he did well on his S.A.T. test next week. Tohru entered Kyo's room and sat next to his bed.

"How's Reika?"

"I dunno, she seems bored though. She's learning karate, but maybe she needs something more too… kids are a handful!"

"How about dance? I mean, cats have a natural grace to them right? Maybe she has it too!"

"Dance?" Kyo always hated dancers. The girls who took dance at his school always made fun of him and a few others who were, well… different.

"Yes, you don't like the idea do you? I just thought that since it helped me out a little that maybe… Reika! How are you? I heard you had a fever."

The little girl walked in and sat down on the floor in front of the adults, hugging a falling apart teddy bear tightly to her.

"Are you okay?" Tohru started to get nervous when Reika wasn't talking.

"Yeah, I guess." Reika had just caught Yuki and Tohru kissing and Reika wanted nothing to do with the two of them. Even she knew Kyo loved her, that girl, that Tohru.

"Reika, Tohru sugg…"

"NO!" Reika raced out of the house and into the forest running strait to Hatori's house.

Tears formed in Tohru's eyes. Reika never yelled and now she didn't want to even attempt something merely suggested by her.

"Was it something I said?"

**A/N – I don't own Fruits Basket, the characters (except Reika) and other items that are obviously not mine.**


	2. ReiRei and Ayame

RECAP

Reika approached Hatori's door and knocked.

"Come in."

Reika opened the door and ran over to Hatori who was having coffee and tea with Shigure, Ayame, and the new member to their club, Hatsuharu.

Reika didn't look around but merely ran into the doctor's arms and cried softly.

Ayame looked over at the young girl and smiled.

"Reika, where's Kyo and Yuki, shouldn't they be here with you?" Shigure didn't really like the kid, she was the cat after all, but he was still concerned.

Haru understood why she was here alone and took the girl from the doctor. Reika looked scared as she saw that she was not alone. She had only met Shigure, Kagura, Tohru, Arisa, Suki, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and unfortunately Akito.

Haru said nothing as he carried the girl to his room and sat her on his bed. He had his own room in Hatori's house because Hatori had decided to take him on as an apprentice. Haru would be the future doctor.

"Why'd you run away?" Haru sat down on his bed beside the kid and put her on his lap.

"Tohru" she muttered barely audible, but Haru heard it nonetheless.

Ayame walked into Haru's room and flashed him a toothy grin, "We just called Kyo. He says it's ok to have Rei-Rei spend the night!"

"Who's Rei-Rei?" Reika had long since stopped her tears and looked at the silver-haired adult.

"You are silly!"

Haru smiled and got up, holding the cat as a person would a baby. "I can walk." Reika stated nervously. She really didn't want to talk to the Hatsuharu when she had only met him once, but didn't seem to have a choice.

Ayame took Reika from the Ox who had gone down stairs and placed the child on his hip. He loved kids, something everyone knew. Unfortunately, he didn't have one of his own.

"Of course you can walk, but this way's way more fun! By the way, my name's Ayame!"

"Ayame? Dad says you're gay. What's gay?"

The latter question was the only one the group heard as Ayame and Reika appeared in the living room.

"…" Ayame didn't know what to say.

Shigure grinned at his friend only guessing what could have brought up that question.

"'Gure, Kyo told Rei-Rei that I'm gay!" The silver haired beauty pouted as he set the five-year-old down.

Haru burst out laughing and was slowly followed by Shigure. Hatori chuckled, but because of his normal lack of emotion that meant that he was in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Reika walked over to Haru by the couch and sat down.

Ayame glanced at the clock and shrieked, "Shigure, Hatori, if we don't leave now we'll be late to the concert! Haru, will you please, please, please, please, please watch Rei-Rei? Thanks in advance!" Ayame grabbed Hatori and Shigure's sleeve before Haru was even able to blink.

Reika looked at the clock and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Bye!" Reika raced out of the house. Haru cursed under his breath and took off after the orange haired fireball.

Reika weaved in between the trees, effectively confusing the cow. Kyo saw Reika and waited for her inside the door.

Reika ran towards the door, only to be picked up by Kyo and placed on his hip. Haru looked around and glared at Kyo before walking home.

Kyo shut the door and sighed. "Reika, don't you ever, ever run away again! Now, go apologize." Kyo didn't want to admit it but he was extremely relieved to see Reika safe at home.

Reika looked at her dad and sighed. "She kissed him."

Kyo looked at her funny and finally realized why she hated Tohru. "Reika get to bed, it's almost nine and I have to get up early to get that bracelet of yours.

"What does 'gay' mean? Ayame wouldn't tell me." Kyo smirked at his daughter and thought about her asking Ayame.

"Ask Yuki."

Kyo carried Reika over to his bed and laid her down before lying down beside her and falling fast asleep.

**A/N- I don't own 'em. I hope you like my story!**


	3. Confiding in Soleil

Kyo carried Reika over to his bed and laid her down before lying down beside her and Kyo fell fast asleep

Shigure woke up only to find it to be two in the morning. 'Great, my one day to sleep in and I get up early!' Sitting up in his bed Shigure yawned. Stepping out of his room, the overgrown puppy went to check on the others.

Shigure popped into Yuki's room and watched him mumble incoherent things in his sleep.

He popped into Tohru's room only to see her having a full-blown conversation with herself in her sleep about fuzzy blankets and purple unicorns.

Walking over to the rooms across the hall, Shigure walked into Kyo's room only to see him cuddling Reika in his sleep. This was the type of thing that Shigure couldn't pass up, the cat succeeding as a parental figure.

Pulling a camera out of thin air like only anime/manga people can, Shigure snapped a camera full of pictures from several different angles. He quietly slipped out of the room after turning Kyo's alarm clock off. Since it was Saturday the puppy didn't see what harm it would do.

-- 9:34 --

Hatori pulled into Shigure's driveway and tucked the bracelet into the breast pocket of his shirt. Hatori hadn't originally planned on bringing the girl her bracelet, but Akito said that if he ever saw the girl that she would learn what being a Sohma truly meant.

Walking up to the steps, Hatori knocked on the door and finished off the cigarette that he had been smoking on his way to the house.

Kyo woke up, sleepily, to a pounding noise coming from outside. Picking up the sleeping Reika, Kyo set her on his hip and trudged over to the stairs. Looking at a clock, Kyo's eyes widened and he rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Kyo, it's a good thing I brought the bracelet with me or you'd be late. Let me see her wrist, its going to rain soon and I need to get the charm off of her." Hatori took Reika's left hand and slipped on the black-and-white beaded bracelet. Reaching over to her right shoulder, he peeled off Reika's old upper arm rubber bracelet. Kyo felt extremely awkward seeing this done and shifted Reika slightly causing her to wake up. "Good morning, Reika."

"Morning 'Tori." Reika muttered as she yawned and leaned her head into Kyo's shoulder, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Hatori, could you watch Reika on Monday for me? I can't bring her to school with me and last week was spring break, but now I don't know what to do. I'd ask Shigure, but he doesn't seem to like her."

"No, ask Aya." Hatori walked out of the house and into his car and drove back to the Sohma estate.

Reika realized she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon so she squirmed her way out of the cussing adult's arms and jumped to the ground.

Kyo walked over to the kitchen where he saw Tohru cooking breakfast with Yuki, and Reika glaring holes into their skulls from a bench placed near the counter.

Walking in, Kyo picked up the phone and dialed Ayame's phone number.

"Reika, do you want to help us make breakfast?" Tohru walked over to the girl and crouched down so she could see her eye-to-eye. Yuki continued to make the leek soup. Tohru hugged Reika stating how much help she really was to her.

"No. I won't help you!" Reika stood up and marched out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

Her bedroom was right across the hall from Kyo's and right next to Shigure's room and the bathroom. (I don't think the house is set up like that, but it is now!)

Her room had pure, unpainted walls with a twin-sized bed that Shigure bought for her. Her comforter was big with a picture of Punky Brewster and her dog Brandon on Punky's bedroom right after painting it, just like in the fourth episode. Her pillowcase and sheets matched Punky's nightshade and window, and that was probably the most color in the room. On the bed was a brown bear that was fuzzy and torn up from years of wear-and-tear, and stains from lack of washing.

Her closet door had a big poster of The Polar Express on it and inside the closet was where her clothes were kept along with a mini bookshelf that could hold at the most 20 books, but was only holding five. Green Eggs and Ham, I Have a Sister My Sister is Deaf, Where the Wild Things Are, I'll Love You Forever, and The Coat of Many Colors.

There was no lamp in the room except for the bulb that hung across from the closet and the room was windowless. Anything else she owned was kept in a toy chest that Hatsuharu had made for her in wood shop.

Walking over to her bed, Reika carefully picked up the bear and hugged it close to her.

Unknown to her was a pair of eyes belonging to a certain rat that was asked to check on her.

"Soleil, guess what?" said the red head taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "Yuki, he's the person I told you about last week, the student president. Well yesterday _they_ were kissing in the kitchen, and the living room, and in the hallway too. I don't get it, why do people do things like that?" Reika had tears forming in her eyes and allowed them to spill down her cheeks. "Dad is sad now and it's going to rain soon. You hate the rain, I didn't forget. You can sleep with me, that way we can comfort each other." The little girl closed her eyes and placed the bear's mouth near her ear as if listening to it.

"Yes, this is a new bracelet. Hatori said that I'm not allowed to take it off, I wonder why. Look!" Reika lifted up her pajama shirt's sleeve to show the bear her upper arm. "Hatori took off the other bracelet, but he let me keep it, so if you want, you can wear it and we can both have bracelets!"

Reika put her hand on the bear's head and made it nod up and down. Reaching into her pajama pants pocket, the little girl pulled out a cut rubber band type bracelet and tied it around the bear's left stuffed arm where Reika's new bracelet now stood.

Yuki stood shocked as the little girl kissed the bear on the forehead and tucked it into bed. Thinking quickly, Yuki rushed downstairs and told Tohru what he had heard, well except for the kissing part.

Kyo got off the phone and told Tohru that he was going to take Reika to Ayame's, and that he'd be at the dojo for the rest of the day and wouldn't be back for dinner.

Reika heard Kyo calling her name so she ran down the hall and down the steps. She followed Kyo silently as he told her to get her shoes and jacket on.

**A/N- I don't own Fruits Basket**


	4. Opening UP: Part 1

"Hi Kyon-kichi

"Hi Kyon-kichi! I knew you couldn't wait to see my shop!"

"Ayame, I'm not her to see your stupid shop. I called earlier today and you said that you'd watch Reika for me." Kyo hated his shop, but if he didn't get some alone time at the dojo he didn't know how long it would be until he struck out at someone.

"You did? Ah, now I remember! Where's Rei-Rei?"

Reika stood beside Kyo and was attempting to hide from the hyperactive snake. "Bye Reika, you're staying over here tonight. Hatori said he'd watch you if you hate it here. I have a tournament tomorrow so Hatori and Haru volunteered to let you stay with them as long as you don't run off."

"No need to worry," Reika started calmly, "I wouldn't want to be in a house alone with Honda, Yuki, or Shigure even if you paid me!"

Kyo waved and left the shop as fast as he could while Ayame picked up Reika. "Guess what? I have candy!"

Reika looked at the snake wide-eyed for if this was Aya without sugar, she didn't want to see him full of it. "Ayame-san, it's to early for candy. How about a game!"

Ayame frowned a little as he put the candy back into his pocket but brightened at the sound of games. "Do you know how to play Dai Hin Min?"

"No, how do you play?"

"Never mind, just bug Kyo until he teaches you. How about I show you a cool new game thing Hatori got me for the computer?"

Ayame carried Reika all the way upstairs to his bedroom and plopped her down on the computer chair.

"This is a fashion design game. You take the mouse and click on which gender, boy or girl, you want, the age group, the model, and finally you get to pick from a whole bunch of different clothing thingies to dress up your person in!"

Reika quickly went to work on a girl her age and had Ayame measure her for sizes. It was his secret, but the one she made of herself he planed to make for her. The game was actually a clothing plan design for people like him.

"Look! This is me. She has a silver kimono cause it's sparkly! I think it looks ugly with the orange hair though, Aya how do you change the colors?"

Ayame showed her and Reika changed the silver to cerulean which brought out her eyes and hair and looked beautiful on the model. The kimono had watermarked flowers in the came color and Ayame was shocked that the design came from an almost six year-old.

"This is fun! What else can we do?"

"How about we have lunch! What do you want?"

"Rice!"

"Anything else?"

"I don't care, what do you want? It is your house."

"Let's go see what there is, okay?"

Reika was beginning to open up to Ayame and jumped into his arms ready to be carried. Only Aya, Hatori, and Hatsuharu carried her so although she didn't exactly like it, she had started looking at it like a treat. Especially since Tohru started attempting to hug, carry, and pinch Reika's cheeks whenever she saw her.

After eating lunch in Aya's apartment kitchen located right above the store, the two were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello, Aya speaking!"

"Ayame, this is Hatori. Akito wants to see you."

"Oh. Will you watch Rei-Rei then?"

"Sure."

Ayame hung up the phone and picked the napping kitten up, telling Mine to watch the shop for the rest of the day. Walking out of the door, Ayame carefully opened the door and put Reika in the car making sure to buckle the sleeping child up.

"What in the world does Akito want?"

**A/N- I don't own Fruits Basket**


	5. Probloms Occur

"Kyo, it came to my attention yesterday that Ayame here has an attachment to the kitten"

"Kyo, it came to my attention yesterday that Ayame here has an attachment to the _kitten_"

Akito spat out 'kitten' as if it were a cuss word. Kyo sat uncomfortably still with a nervous expression on his face while watching the head of the family. Ayame sat with a stoic expression he usually only used when playing card games.

"I think it would be fair to give you a shot Kyo. One. Last. Shot. You are eighteen and almost out of high school. By the time you graduate I want you to have a job, an apartment, a car, a driver's license, and furniture. You won't have access to your Sohma account until I see that you can support yourself and a child. When she starts school the lowest grade she can get is a B- on not only report cards, but all tests, projects, and homework as well, or else you will be behind bars while your kitten lives with the snake!" Akito called for Hatori and dismissed the two adults.

Ayame looked over at Kyo who had a look of confusion, nervousness, and pure anger on his face that not only showed, but also penetrated from him like a thick fog.

"Kyo? I'm sorry, I didn't think Akito would do something like that. If you need any help, feel free to ask."

Kyo glared pure hatred at him, "I don't need your help, I can do this all on my own."

Kyo left Ayame and stormed out of the main house.

The walk to Hatori's was an incredibly short one considering that he lived right next door. Kyo pounded on the door until Hatori opened it. Kyo reached down and picked up Reika, something he only did on a rare occasion, and turned around to leave. Hatori stopped Kyo and called him inside the house only to see Hatsuharu packing his things.

"What's he packing for?"

"Doctoring is too much for him."

Reika sensed the tension in the air as Kyo told Hatori he had to leave and Hatori offered to drive him. Kyo and Hatori were silent as Reika sang the theme song from Punky Brewster. Kyo listened to the words of the song and surprisingly enough, his daughter's favorite theme song fit him perfectly.

"Can you sing that again?"

"Sure!" Reika's face brightened, Kyo always acted like he hated the show, but he actually wanted to hear the song again!

"Maybe the world is blind,  
Or just a little unkind.  
Don't know.

Seems you can't be sure  
Of anything anymore.  
Although,

You maybe lonely and then,  
One day you're smiling again.  
Every time I turn around,  
I see the girl that turns my world around.  
Standing there...

Every time I turn around,  
Her spirit's lifting me right off the ground.  
What's gonna be?  
Guess we'll just wait and see."

Hatori parked the car and let the two out before driving away, which reminded Kyo of his recent problem.

Kyo looked at Reika and frowned. 'Little does she know, that both our futures depend on us, wow, a team.' Kyo took Reika's hand as he opened the door to Shigure's house and took her to her room. Reika jumped onto her bed and Kyo sat down next to her.

"How was it at the gay snakes house?"

"It was great! I got to play this weird game on the computer and made a kimono. It was cerulean with little flowers in the same color! It also had a lavender obi!"

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yes, but what happened to your tournament, you wanted to go."

"I changed my mind."

"Then can you teach me more?"

Kyo smile at his kitten and got into a new position…

-- Next Day at School --

"Hey, Carrot Top, what up?"

"Nothing." Kyo's mind was swirling when he finally thought of something. "Arisa, how much is rent at your apartment?"

"100 for a two bedroom apartment, why?"

"Just looking for a place of my own."

"Tohru told me you adopted some little kid or whatever, is that even legal?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have!"

"So, when can I see the girl, Reika, right?"

"I don't care, and yeah, it's Reika."

Kyo finished his lunch only to find himself alone at the table.

-- Meanwhile with Kazuma --

"That was fun!"

"Yeah, I remember when I'd find Kyo on the roof, but I don't think he ever attempted to jump onto any trees from the roof."

"I made it though."

"Why don't we watch a movie instead?"

Kazuma was exhausted from watching the girl, he knew that Kyo was a handful when he was little, but Reika had to be classified as something else. The only thing Kazuma was even semi-glad to learn was that anytime a cat fell, they always landed on their feet.

"What movie?"

"How about, My Neighbor Totoro?"

"YEAH!" Reika ran over to Kazuma from across the room and gave him a big hug.

Kazuma took Reika's hand and led her to Kyo's old room where they watched Totoro together.

The movie was almost over when a knock was heard from the front door. Kazuma left Reika from her spot on the floor next to the bed.

"Kyo, you're amazing, she's really energetic."

Kyo looked confused, but shook his head. "Not really. Shishou, where's Reika?"

"In your old room, watching a movie."

"I have something I need to ask you, could you possibly watch Reika after school for me if I got a job? I know you work, but if it isn't a problem…"

"I'll watch her, but it starts tomorrow then. Why?"

"Long story."

"Fine, but I expect a better answer from you in the future."

Just then, Reika appeared through the hallway, crimson eyes gleaming. "Sure thing, but I think we need to go, bye Shishou."

Reika walked to her dad and yawned. "Hi!"

"Come on, nap time."

"But I'm not tired!" She yawned again as Kyo put her on his shoulders and started walking home.

"They have a word for people like us, its called 'procrastinator'."

"Guess what? I jumped from the roof and fell; then, I tried again, but on the third try, I landed on the tree!"

Kyo sighed at her and put her down to walk.

**A/N- I still don't own Fruits Basket or Punky Brewster.**


	6. Finally Getting Ahead

Yuki watched Kyo walk into the living room

Yuki watched Kyo walk into the living room. Everyone else was asleep.

"So cat, you got a job?"

"Yeah." Kyo started flipping through channels on the television.

"What are you, a waiter or something?" Yuki smirked.

"Yeah, I am." Kyo started to pound his thumb into the remote making the channels speed past.

"Where?"

"Kureno's new place."

"Hmm, figures." Yuki walked over to the kitchen and took out an apple.

"So, idiot, what's my life got to do with you?"

"Ayame."

A noise was heard from upstairs followed by footsteps. A small girl walked quietly down the stairs as if avoiding someone; just then, Tohru came down the stairs following Reika, who jumped into Kyo's lap.

Kyo arched an eyebrow at the two girls and sighed as he turned off the television.

"Reika, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were awake! …" Tohru drowned on and on while Reika tuned her out and fell asleep on Kyo. Kyo turned off the light as Yuki pulled Tohru upstairs and fell asleep.

Lifting the girl off of him, Kyo started on his homework for tomorrow.

Reika woke up a few hours later and put a blanket around Kyo's sleeping form. Softly sneaking upstairs, the girl laid down on her bed with Soleil in her arms.

No less than three hours later Kyo walked in and grabbed his backpack from her room where she had taken it last night. The rustling was faint, but woke the kid up none-the-less.

"About time, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." Kyo smirked causing Reika to giggle.

As much as she hated it, the teenager was worming into her system. She even called him 'Dad' once, but she made sure to correct herself and Kyo didn't mind. When you lose someone special, only to have that someone's job taken over, well, it kind of feels like that someone is taking over that spot reserved for someone special.

"Who's that?" Kyo arched an eyebrow at the worn out bear.

"This is Soleil, Hatori let me keep Soleil before moving." Reika squeezed the bear tight, "She has a bracelet too, see?"

Reika took hold of the bear's arm and thrusted it closer to Kyo. He chuckled at the thing and left, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I know Soleil. He looks a lot like my old dad."

With two days until graduation, Kyo began to feel uneasy. Shigure said Kyo could keep all of the stuff in his and Reika's room and Kyo had just bought the apartment. A two bedroom, three doors down from Arisa's. They were moving in after work.

Kyo pushed through the doors of Kureno's new restaurant, 'The Zodiac's Secret.'

"Kyo, I'm giving you the day off."

Kyo looked at Kureno like he was officially crazy and left.

'What the fuck was that about!' Kyo sighed.

Trudging towards the car Kazuma gave him, Kyo began to drive over to his sensei's apartment.

Once there, Reika ran up to the car.

"You're early." She stated in a Hiro-like fashion.

"Pfft, whatever. Where's Shishou?"

"He's coming, we were racing!"

And sure enough, Kazuma appeared behind Reika in a matter of seconds. Kyo got out of the car and watched Shishou pant.

"Kyo," pant, "I tell you" pant, "again, your amazing." Pant.

"Not really."

"Do you need help packing or moving stuff?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kazuma put Reika into her booster seat in the middle seat in the back row and got into shotgun beside Kyo. Reika quickly fell asleep in the car like she always did.

"Kyo, how is everything?"

"Pfft, who knows? I still need to buy some stuff for the house."

"Why not have a housewarming party? That's where you get some semi expensive stuff, and it would mean that you wouldn't have to get as much. I could throw one for you tonight if you want."

"Sure, anything to help pass Akito's inspection. He's coming over the day after graduation. I think the bastard wants to give me more instructions from Hell."

"Kyo, language."

"Sorry."

Kyo pulled up to Shigure's house and woke up Reika who grabbed Kazuma's hand and led him into the house. Her room was already packed except for Soleil.

Starting on Reika's room, Kazuma and Kyo grabbed a few boxes and went downstairs to put them into his station wagon. Kyo hated the car that Shishou gave him, but at least he didn't need to get a car now.

Reika's room only had three boxes, a toy chest made be Haru, and a bed frame and mattress to be packed and the trio, Reika "helped", was quick to finish loading. Kyo's room had more than three boxes; in fact, Kyo had nine boxes, a bed frame and mattress, as well as a desk and chair to be packed. The trio magically got the rest of the boxes to fit, but the group decided to go and make a second trip.

Unloading went smoothly as soon as Reika decided to play with Soleil instead of "help". In no less than thirty minutes Kyo, Kazuma, and Reika (Kyo convinced her to leave Soleil in the apartment) were back on their way to Shigure's.

Kazuma immediately went upstairs while Kyo helped Reika out, because he had put child locks on the back doors. Tohru and Yuki came outside and Yuki went to help bring Kyo's stuff to the car while Tohru went to the grocery store.

"Let's go!" Reika grabbed Kyo's hand as soon as he closed her door and she walked over to the door only to be stopped by Kazuma bringing out Kyo's desk with Shigure's help, followed closely by Yuki who was holding Kyo's chair.

After waiting for the group to finish their procession, Kyo and Reika went to Kyo's room to grab the mattress. Kyo grabbed it making sure to have a firm hold on the mattress before letting Reika grab the end of it.

The two walked down the stairs and passed Yuki and the others going back up to Kyo's room. The two walked outside and put the mattress into the trunk. There wasn't much room left in the trunk or the back seat by Reika but the bed frame would fit easily, he knew that. And sure enough, the bed frame fit and the trio left Shigure's and headed to the apartment.

Unpacking this load was a workout for Kyo and Kazuma for Reika insisted on helping. After the car was unloaded Kazuma said his good-byes and promised to see them tonight.

Kyo and Reika went straight to work on putting together their rooms. Reika's bed was the first thing finished. Reika made her bed, as Kyo worked on reassembling her bookshelf in the living room and told her that since her new room was smaller that it would be better to keep stuff like that in the living room. Reika opened the second box and put all of the toys into her toy chest.

Kyo finished the bookshelf and went back to Reika's room to open the final box, which held her poster, clothes, hangers, and books. Kyo told Reika to take the books to the bookshelf while Kyo took out her clothes and hung them up in the closet.

"Where do you want your poster?"

"Can it go on my closet door?" Kyo nodded his head and put it up.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Food!" She giggled.

The two ate ramen and got back to work.

Kyo set his desk and chair in the living room and then began on his bed.

"What can I do?"

Kyo looked up after setting his mattress on his bed. "Why don't you make my bed while I put away more clothes?"

"OK!" Reika went over to the box marked 'bedding' and went to work only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kyo told her to keep working as he got up to answer the door.

"Hello. I told you I'd be back." Kazuma stepped inside. "Wow Kyo, you two have gotten a lot done!"

"Yeah, we're finishing up my room."

"OK, the party is going to be at nine thirty here. I invited several people and I brought snacks and stuff since you only have ramen."

"Sure." Kyo was too tired to be angry and merely helped put the snacks and stuff in the refrigerator and freezer.

"Finished!"

"Shishou is here."

Reika came out of the hallway. Kazuma went up to her and ruffled her hair since he couldn't hug her.

"I ran into some girl named Arisa and she recognized me so I invited her and her friend to the party as well."

Kyo just snorted and leaned against the kitchenette counter.

"I might as well help, what's left?"

"My clothes, papers, backpack, posters, rug, and a few other things. I still have five boxes left."

"Then why don't we try to finish up as much as we can in the next hour before every one starts to arrive."

The trio finished up the last box as the doorbell rang.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits basket, companies, brand name objects, bands, et cetera and so forth.**


	7. Opening UP: Part 2

Kyo opened the door only to see all of Kazuma's guests

Kyo opened the door to see all of Kazuma's guests. Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Kureno, Arisa, Saki, Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Hatsuharu, Rin, and even Mine entered, placing their presents near the desk.

Arisa looked around the room and started to ask Kyo where Reika was when a young girl walked into the living room with Kazuma from the bedroom.

"You sure she's not yours, Carrot Top? She looks exactly like you."

Reika came into the room and looked at all the people before attempting to go hide in her room only to be blocked by Kazuma.

"She ain't mine, I already told you that."

For the first thirty minutes everyone talked to one another. Then, Shigure forced Kyo to sit on the ground and have him open the presents.

With everyone watching, Kyo opened a microwave, toaster, towels, pots, pans, utensils, money, a DVD player, DVDs, CDs, and a six-disk stereo media center, and a few other things.

"Thanks."

Everyone left around ten fifteen and Kyo and Kazuma set everything up after sending Reika to bed.

"Umm… Shishou, aren't some of these things a little expensive for a house warming party?"

"Just a little, but I told everyone in the zodiac the reason you needed things."

"Great, I'm a charity case. Kazuma, can you watch Reika tomorrow a little later than normal? I want to go pick up stuff for the living room and bathroom."

"No problem, if you want I can stay here overnight and watch Reika here."

"What about the dojo?"

"I closed it for the summer, it has been closed since June."

"Sure."

Kyo crawled in bed with Reika while Kazuma slept in Kyo's bed.

Kyo entered the house around six thirty p.m. Kazuma and Reika went outside to help bring everything upstairs. Kazuma helped Kyo bring up the entertainment center, TV, couch, and coffee table while Reika carried the bags full of groceries, toilet paper, toiletries, shampoo, conditioner, soap, dishes, a telephone, and a wall clock.

By the time everything was finished, the trio ate dinner and Kyo thanked his Shishou for helping out so much.

Once Kazuma had left, Kyo brought Reika to the car and set up cable, and a telephone number.

When Kyo got home, he carried the sleeping girl to her bed and he himself fell fast asleep on his bed.

Kazuma arrived at seven only to find Reika finishing up breakfast. "Guess what Shishou, Kyo is graduating today!"

"So I've heard. Why don't you go get dressed." Reika hugged Kazuma's arm before running into her room to change.

Kyo walked into the living room dressed in his school uniform, oblivious to Kazuma.

"So you're not even going to say hello?"

Kyo turned around and waved to Kazuma, "Sorry, just a little nervous."

Kazuma simply nodded. Reika walked out dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt underneath a teal corduroy jumper.

"Well, you need to watch her, did you pick out her clothes? If you didn't, then she might end up like you!" Kazuma chuckled as Reika gave him a questioning glance.

"You don't like my dress?"

Kyo chuckled, "We decided that she could pick out her own clothes. I need to leave if I'm even going to think about graduating."

"Can I come!"

"You can come…." Reika jumped and shouted hurray. "After lunch."

The five-year old deflated and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"See you soon."

"Bye Shishou."

"See ya later Reika." Kyo didn't wait for her reply before grabbing his backpack for the last time in his High School life and left.

Reika watched him leave. Spitting into the sink, she put her toothbrush away and locked her door.

Kazuma didn't know what to do, he began to pick the lock as he heard activity inside and when he picked the lock, he couldn't open the door. Then it hit him, she had barricaded the door! Kyo had to be at least twelve by the time he figured that out. So he decided to do what he did when Kyo started this… call Hatori.

Going to the desk by the television, Kazuma picked up the phone of the charger and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hatori? It's me, Kazuma. Do you remember when Kyo started barricading himself into his room and you were the only one who could get him out?"

"Yes, I spent three years coming over daily because he did it again and again."

"Well for some reason, Reika is doing it, too."

"I should have known. It's a cat-cursed thing."

"Can you get her out of her room?"

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes."

Kazuma hung up the phone and went back to Reika's door. "Reika? Reika, open the door!"

-- An Hour and a Half Later --

A knock on the front door called Kazuma away from Reika's door. Kazuma opened it and without looking Kazuma started to talk. "Thanks for coming Hatori, she still won't open up."

"Why is Hatori coming over, and who is not opening what up?"

"Kyo? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I only needed to pick up the robe thing and get a picture done. Again, who and what?"

"Reika locked and barricaded herself in her room." A click was heard from the back of the house, "And she re-locked the door after I picked it."

"Hmm, she's smart. I didn't think of that until I was, what, twelve?"

"Kyo, she had been in there since you left!"

Kyo's smirk dropped off of his face as a knock hit the door once again. Kazuma opened the door, relieved that Hatori had finally made it, and dragged him by his wrist to Reika's door.

"I did pick the lock, but she locked it once I opened the door for Kyo."

Hatori sighed and asked Kyo if he had a master key, Kyo gave it to him and watched intently.

Hatori stuck the key in the door, unlocked it, and firmly nudged the door open and wriggled it until the stuff blocking the door had moved a few inches. When Hatori heard footsteps coming towards him on the other side, he quickly stuck his foot in making the door unable to close. Hatori didn't even wince as the girl tried to push the blockade back in place.

Again, Hatori, with his foot still in the doorway, nudged the door back and forth until he had enough room to slip his whole body inside and climb onto the barricade before Reika quickly pushed it back into place.

"What do you want?" Reika plopped down by her closet door and hugged her knees close to her chest.

Hatori sat down nest to her. "Why did you barricade your door?"

"What does barricade mean?"

"To block something with something else, usually bigger and stronger. Why did you barricade your door?"

"Because I can."

Reika took out her photo album in attempt to ignore Hatori. She opened it to the front page and Hatori instantly recognized the man in the photo as her father. Wanting her to calm down, Hatori decided to play dumb.

"Who's that?"

"My dad. Do you think he remembers me?"

Hatori sighed, he had to tell her sometime, but he could wait a while before that happened.

"Who knows?"

Hatori watched as the kid flipped through the pages of the book, but one question, the question he still hadn't been able to find out, still plagued him.

"Where's your mom? I see plenty of kids and your dad, but she's never here."

"She left my dad when I was little, all I know is that she looked like me. Then, dad left to go pick up my mom when she called and asked him to get her from the airport. He never came back, and the next thing I knew you took me to Akito and then Kyo's house. "

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why you locked the door, because he left?"

"He always leaves."

"If you unblock the door, I think he would like to see you."

"He's back?"

"Yeah, he came back a while ago, around the time you re-locked your door."

Reika closed her album and struggled as she attempted to rearrange her furniture. Hatori helped her and got the room looking like it did before she locked herself in.

Hatori turned away, but swore he heard a tiny thank you. He walked out into the hall and turned to Kyo.

"She looks up to you." And with that, he left.

Kyo and Kazuma walked through the door and sat on either side of Reika, who was sitting on her bed with Soleil in hand.

"Are you hungry?"

"I want to go home."

"What do you mean?"

Reika slipped off her bed and picked up her photo album and carried it back. She opened it to the fifth page that showed five kids and a baby playing outside of a one-story brick house. Reika climbed back to her bed and pointed to the picture.

"I want to go home."

"They don't remember you." Kyo looked at her with a sad look on his face, "Akito ordered Hatori to erase their memories and take you and anything that might remind them and trigger remembrance back to them."

"Hatori said that they might." Reika struggled with the information Kyo had just shared with her.

"He lied."

Reika nodded her head to show that she understood and suddenly sprang off the bed.

"Your gonna be late to your graduation! Come on!"

Reika grabbed Kyo's hand and tugged him out of the door towards the front of the house.

"I have to go early and since leaving you home is obviously not a choice, how would you like to come with me? Just for a little while to get ready and everything?"

"I say, come on already before you're late!"

Kyo grabbed his garment bag and took off after Reika who was getting her shoes on. Grabbing his keys, he buckled Reika in and climbed into the driver's seat and took off towards the school for a before graduation party.

Reika toyed with her hair as she looked out of the window's, attempting to ward off the sleep that wished to devour her.

"We're here. Just stay close to me and don't let any boy who isn't in the zodiac hug you."

Kyo held the garment bag in his right hand and Reika's hand in his left as he walked into his homeroom. Kyo placed the large bag on his desk and scowled as the teacher came over to his desk.

"So Kyo, is this your sister?"

Arisa walked over to her sensei and gave her that 'you-so-aren't-the-boss-of-me look' and smiled, "This is Kyo's adopted daughter, Reika."

Reika shifted nervously as tons of girls crowded around Kyo's desk.

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'**


	8. Wow Enter New Main Character: Haru

Music and refreshments filled the room.

"So Reika," Arisa started, "do you and Carrot Top want to play Dai Hin Min?"

"I don't know how." Arisa smirked and ran through all of the rules with the girl.

"Kyo, are you in or not?"

"In, but it's your funeral." Kyo smirked as Arisa dealt the cards to Tohru, Yuki, Saki, Kyo, Reika, and herself.

A small crowd appeared and encircled the group in eager attempt to watch Arisa cream the others.

The game lasted ten minutes and to everyone's surprise, Reika won!

"This game is fun!"

Kyo smirked at Arisa. She was so far the undefeated champion and had been beaten by a 5-year-old who had just learned the game.

"Wow Reika, you're really good at this!" Squealed Tohru as she reached over and pinched Reika's cheek.

Reika's face went into a deep scowl, which made the entire classroom watching the game laugh.

Not five minutes after, everyone was eating and laughing. Some people were even trying to convince others to sign their yearbooks because of some unknown reason.

Hana watched the class carefully as she took delicately small bites of cake.

"Reika, it's just cake, it won't kill you."

"I don't want any thank you."

Arisa groaned at the child and rolled her eyes.

The teacher told everyone to get into his or her graduation robes and caps. Then, the teacher walked towards Kyo and told him that Reika could stay in the classroom. Kyo merely nodded as he grabbed his garment bag and left, leaving only the teacher and his daughter behind.

"What's your name?"

"Reika Sohma."

Silence.

"Kyo's your brother right?"

"No."

Silence.

"Do you want to help out during the graduation?"

"How?" Reika's boredom suddenly left her as her interest grew with the teacher's words.

"Well, would you draw a picture? I need to get a picture done for the scenery." In all honesty, the teacher just wanted to occupy the girl.

"Ok, what should I draw?"

"An animal." The teacher placed a sheet of paper and some crayons on Kyo's desk, where Reika was currently sitting.

Reika started right away on her drawing and failed to notice the people coming back into the room.

When she was done, Reika walked straight up to the teacher and handed him the drawing.

"It's a cat."

The teacher put the drawing on his desk and told her it was lovely.

"All right everyone, we need to leave now or everyone will miss the ceremony. Kyo, if you don't mind, I'd like to bring Reika with me."

Kyo nodded his head.

Reika watched as the speeches took place and people cheered loudly as everyone got their diploma. As soon as it was over though, she fell asleep.

Kyo was finally glad to finish and walked over to where his daughter had been, only to find her asleep in Haru's arms.

"Hey Kyo, can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Pfft, fine, but Akito's coming over to inspect it so you better not distract me."

"Sure. I've got to go, I'm late to work."

Kyo took Reika into his arms and looked down at her as if looking at her wrong would break her. In his mind, she was fragile.

"Hey carrot-top, can I hold the kid?"

"Sure."

Arisa took Reika into her arms and put her on her hip with Reika's head resting against her shoulder and Arisa put one arm around her waist.

Reika opened her eyes slowly and squirmed her way to the ground.

"I can walk." She stated stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah, well see ya when I see ya Carrot Top." Arisa stated as she, Hana, and Tohru left with Yuki.

"Kyo, come on, let's celebrate."

Kyo turned around to see Kazuma standing in front of him.

The trio exited the ice cream shop with a determined look on their faces. Kyo ate vanilla, Shishou ate chocolate, and Reika had sherbet.

"Well, tomorrow's a big day…"

**A/N- I still don't own Fruits Basket.**


	9. Questioning the Babysitter

Haru sat on the couch in Kyo's apartment with Reika reading a book to him

Haru sat on the couch in Kyo's apartment with Reika reading a book to him. Kyo worked hard as he cleaned his apartment for Akito's arrival.

"Hey Kyo, need any help?" Haru asked as Reika finished the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"No, just finished."

Reika ran to her room, a tornado hitting a city, as she streamed over to Kyo, thrusting a hand-made paper card to him. "Happy graduation!"

"Thanks" he mumbled as he set the card down by the phone.

Kyo turned on the television and the trio watched game shows until ten thirty. Reika had long since fallen asleep against the side of the couch and Kyo gently picked her up and tucked her into her own bed.

Walking back out to the living room, Kyo turned off the television as a sleeping guy snored softly. Kyo rolled his eyes and went straight to his room to sleep.

Haru and Reika washed dishes as Kyo cleared the table. A sharp pound on the front door made Kyo jump, but he calmed himself down and opened the door.

"Akito couldn't make it." Hatori looked around the house holding a checklist Akito had written out with such detail, that there was no possible loophole.

"Fuck this! He set this all up didn't he!"

"Kyo, calm down."

Hatori walked around the house, asking question after question until he had filled out the list completely.

"You barely passed." Was all Hatori said before Reika gave him a hug and he left.

Reika watched as Kyo furiously stormed into his room. The phone rang, bringing her out of her state of wonder.

"Hello!"

"Hello? Is this the Sohma residence?"

"Yes this is." She said, Haru rolled his eyes and took the phone out of her hands.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Kursk Tustki. I'm calling on behalf of Kyo Sohma's interest in our school 'Speranza Academy sector G/O.'"

"Hold on, I'll get him."

Haru covered the phone and yelled for Kyo until he came and took the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Kyo, we regret to inform you that your daughter Reika Sohma does not meet our standards. Good day."

A soft click was heard and Kyo put the phone on the charger. Haru whispered something into Reika's ear causing her to giggle.

"What can possibly go wrong now?" Kyo muttered with a sigh.

Reika giggled some more and pointed to the clock, which read 1:47. "Your late to work."

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kyo grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

"How long is he at work on Saturdays?"

"From one 'til eight if he doesn't close up."

"And if he does?"

'Til nine."

Reika sat at the coffee table and started to draw. "Your boring."

Haru sighed and plopped onto the couch. He didn't know what to do with her. When he watched Kisa and Hiro, they took care of each other… That's it! Haru had a great idea.

"How would you like to visit Tohru?"

Silence.

Reika continued her drawing.

"What color hair does Yuki have?"

"I don't know."

Reika switched crayons.

"Do skittles really taste the rainbow?"

"No."

Hatsuharu turned on the television and watched Fear Factor.

"What are they doing?" Reika didn't cringe at all, in fact she was interested.

"It's a bug milkshake."

"That person is about to puke."

"No, he's faking her out."

Reika returned to her drawing. "Are zebra's black with white stripes, or white with black stripes?"

Haru turned the television off.

"White with black stripes."

Reika switched crayons for the umpteenth time.

Silence.

"What color are cows?"

"A variety of colors."

Reika used a few more colors and set the crayons back into their box. Then she took a pencil off the desk and worked carefully on her "portrait."

"Need any help?"

"No."

Haru watched Reika write some names at the top of her people's heads and the writing looked pretty good.

"Did you learn to write like that in kindergarten?"

"No, I didn't go to kindergarten, Ayame taught me."

Haru raised his left eyebrow.

"Ayame?"

"That's what I said." She stated in a matter-o'-fact-tone. "Can Hiro come over?"

"Why?"

"He's fun!"

"When did you see Hiro?"

"At the party."

Haru rolled his eyes, yet walked over to the phone and called Hiro.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

"Hello, Hiro speaking."

"Hey Hiro, want to come over and play with Reika?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Hiro sounded like he would rather hang out with Tohru.

"Because she wants you to and I don't want to answer some of her questions."

"Fine, I'll come. I'll see if Hatori will drive me."

"Momiji will."

"Oh joy." His mock enthusiasm ended with a click signaling the end of the call.

**A/N- I don't own Fruits Basket.**


	10. Night Before IT Happens

A/N-I said that I was going to skip ahead last time, but I decided to so that after I write about Hiro's visit

Reika placed her drawing on the desk and went over to the door when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Is that how you always answer the door?"

Reika opened the door and gave Hiro a hug; the now fourteen-year-old boy hugged her back and followed her to the couch. "Where's Haru?"

"He's in Kyo's room sleeping."

Hiro looked at his cousin and smirked. "And what did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

Hiro's grin grew wider. "Reika, there are a few things I need to teach you…"

A few minutes later, Hiro and Reika stood in front of a sleeping Haru.

Hiro took the whipped cream and honey mix and put a huge glob of it on Haru's hand, then, Reika handed Hiro a feather duster and watched silently as Hiro tickled Haru's nose.

Haru's hand, with the sticky mixture, smacked into Hatsuharu's face, causing the cow to wake up. Hiro grabbed Reika's hand and made a mad dash out of the room.

"That is only a small portion of the things you will be learning from me today, but before Haru comes out here you need to do something."

"Like what?"

"Pretend you didn't do it."

"That's lying."

"No, just don't say you did it."

"Lying."

Haru walked into the living room and Reika started to laugh. If you saw Haru, I'm sure you'd laugh to.

"Hiro, leave."

Hiro smirked. He was sure that the only reason he was leaving was because Haru was mad. Hiro hugged Reika and walked confidently out of the apartment.

"And to think we wanted him to stop his sly remarks, now we have a damn trickster."

Haru went into the bathroom to wash up and came back out to find Reika asleep on the couch.

-- Day Before the First Day of School --

Ever since Haru moved in, Kyo and Reika shared a room. Haru got Reika's old room because Kyo's had more room.

Kyo helped Reika pack for school; Kyo had the list in his hand while Reika arranged the stuff. The backpack was an old one of Kyo's from when he was in high school.

Amazingly, the backpack was in mint condition.

1 pack of 24 crayons

1 pack of thin markers (basic colors only)

24 pencils

1 bottle of Elmer's glue (Do NOT bring colored, school, or glitter glue)

1 pair of scissors (preferably safety scissors)

1 folder with 2 pockets

2 spiral notebooks

"All done!"

Haru walked into the living room and set his bag by the door.

Reika's uniform was set out and she was excited.

"Do I know anyone at the school?" Kyo rolled his eyes. If school was like it was when he was in first grade, she'd be coming home in an angry rampage.

"Haru, Hiro, Kisa, and I think Momiji will be there, but they're at a different part of the school. Bath time."

"I'm too tired."

"Come on."

Reika pouted slightly but gathered her pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

Kyo slumped onto the couch. Tomorrow he had the day off and he decided to see Kazuma and see if he could get a job at the dojo. Anything would be better than his work now. Even McDonalds!

Haru walked over to the couch and sat down. Tomorrow promised to be a big day.

**A/N- I don't own Fruits Basket.**


	11. First Graders can be Tricky

Kohana waited anxiously by the car as the "Un-Mother" came out of the room

Hatsuharu and Momiji walked on either side of Reika into the first grade classroom. Reika tugged at her uniform, the boy's uniform. She liked that one much better. Momiji and Haru looked much different.

Momiji himself had grown taller, and his blonde hair flowed down his back similar to Ayame's. He had long since worn the boy's uniform and had even gotten his ears pierced like Hatsuharu.

Hatsuharu still wore clothes close to his first time meeting Tohru and the coat was the same white leather, only tailored to fit him, but now, he was wearing his school uniform. His ears had more piercings, four in his left, and six in his right. The new school heartthrob, well besides Momiji of course.

Haru opened the door to the classroom; the younger kids were starting early this morning. A woman around twenty-five came up to the trio and giggled lightly.

"Hi." The warm voice sounded almost musical. "My name is Mrs. Itotani, what's your name?"

Reika shifted uncomfortably so Momiji answered for her, "This is Reika Sohma, this is her first year in school."

"What about kindergarten?"

"Like I said, this is her first year in school."

"Well Reika," Mrs. Itotani started as she kneeled down to see Reika face to face, "I hate to tell you this, but I'm afraid you're wearing the wrong uniform. Maybe you can call home and change?"

"No, I like this uniform better, why would I want to change?"

The teacher rose and looked at Hatsuharu, "Will you please bring her down to the office for me? I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment and my class is about to start. This is my seventh year teaching and I refuse to allow a student of mine to wear the wrong uniform."

Haru rolled his eyes and Reika's went wide open, she knew what this meant. She had heard stories from Kyo that in Haru's first year of high school he went "Black" over uniforms.

"Did you know that Momiji wore the girl's uniform from sixth to ninth grade? I don't see any problem with Reika wearing the boy's uniform she likes it better. If I take her to call Kyo then it will be to leave the school for the day since he's busy and I'm in charge of her."

Mrs. Itotani backed up for she had heard horror stories about Hatsuharu in the teacher's lounge and didn't want to witness it herself. She escorted Reika over to the last empty seat and ushered the two teenagers away from her classroom before shutting the door.

"Now class, welcome to the first grade. I'm your teacher Mrs. Itotani. I want to start the day by playing a few games to get to know everyone, so this first week will be a learning period for you and I to get to know each other.

Why don't we start with a game of fruits basket to get everyone's energy out. Mandy, why don't you start us off."

A brunette stood up and began to point at people naming off various fruits. "Banana, peach, pear, apple, orange, cherry, pineapple, plum," she continued down the line of kids, " and you" she said pointing at Reika, "you can be an olive."

The game started and Reika was the only one yet to be called, so she sat fidgeting in the chair she was sitting in and stared at the floor. Thirty minutes into the game, Reika sat in her chair and watched the teacher end the game and put the kids in their seats.

"Why don't we all break for snack? May, Shiori, why don't you come here and you two can help me pass out the crackers and juice."

A boy by Reika looked at her and started to tease her about her hair and uniform.

Reika watched as the teacher led the two girls away to get the snack, and Reika made her escape. The door was slightly opened and she ran, into the hall, up the stairs, and into the senior's hallway. Several people were going to their classrooms and from the brief tour that Kisa had given her, she knew where to go.

Reika walked determinedly over to the left side of the hallway and started looking for room 417, Hatsuharu's homeroom. When she found the right room, Reika opened the door and walked into the room with a scared expression on her face.

The people in the classroom turned and stared at the girl and the teacher with blue eyes and a buzz cut walked up to her.

"Little girl I'm afraid you're lost."

"No, isn't Haru here? This is his homeroom. He told me so."

Haru stood from his seat and walked up to his teacher. "Sorry Mr. Young. This is my cousin."

"Very well Mr. Sohma. Deal with her while I continue my class, I hope this isn't a sign for what's to come." The teacher was extremely annoyed at the youngster for interrupting his class. So he immediately began his class over again.

Hatsuharu lead Reika out into the hallway and picked her up.

"What are you doing out of class?" Haru raised his right eyebrow while carrying his cousin down the hall over to the stairs.

"They hate me, I want to hang out with you and Momiji instead. I refuse to go near that class again!" Reika's eyebrows furrowed together and her face grew an angry expression. Haru merely sighed as the principle's office came into view.

Walking into Mrs. Marlow's office, Haru set Reika down.

The lady at the desk stared expectantly at Hatsuharu. "You just couldn't wait to see me again could you?" The lady sighed. "Hatsuharu, what are you here for today."

"My cousin snuck out of class and refuses to go back. Could I get a slip and have her with me today, she can try again tomorrow."

The principle sighed and handed Haru a slip of paper after signing away her sanity.

"Just stay out of my office Haru."

Haru left and started back to his class since homeroom was over.

Drama.

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Fruits Basket so everyone can sigh in relief.**


	12. Mason and Missing

Reika followed happily beside Haru as he went to his homeroom class to gather his things and go to his second period class

Reika followed happily beside Haru as he went to his homeroom to gather his things and go to his second period class.

Reika went with Hatsuharu to all of his classes, but her favorite was lunch.

"Haru." Stated a boy with a long black ponytail.

"Reika, meet Mason."

Reika bounded over to the teen and plopped herself down.

"You babysitting?"

"No, she's skipping class and so she's hanging out with me."

Mason nodded his head. Reika stared at his hair, it was like Haru's only pure black, but she was sure it was dyed that color. He had four ear piercings in his right ear, and five in his left.

Reika ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in silence. Then, a group of girls with their hair in pigtails walked over to Reika and began to coo.

"She is sooo cute!"

"What's your name?"

"Do you want to sit with us?"

Reika looked up happily and remembered what Kyo and Haru had told her about these girls. "My name's Reika, what's yours? Dumb, Dumber, Blonde, and Stupid?"

The girls walked away in a huff and Mason and Haru smirked at her.

"I'm Mason." Mason stated, "That was a great comeback, at least coming from a, what, six year old?"

Reika looked at his proudly, "Yep!"

After school Haru brought Reika to work with him at Hottopic.

"Haru, who's this?"

Reika looked at the guy behind the counter.

"Reika, I'm watching her."

Haru walked to the back of the store and into the employee's only section.

"Hey Haru, Reika, what can I do for ya?" Asked Mason, one of Haru's school friends.

"What are you doing today?"

"Updating the web site, but I already finished that, so right now? I'm hoping you'll give me a reason not to work behind a register today."

"Can you watch Reika for my shift?"

"No prob." Mason put his hand through his black tresses and sighed.

Reika sat on a chair beside him and began to swing her legs. Mason rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Reika, what are you doing with Haru?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?" He asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, my dad is working late tonight, so Haru told him that he'd watch me." Reika sounded a tad disappointed.

Mason smirked, "What's wrong then?"

"I wanted to visit Shishou, but I can't for another three hours."

"Who's Shishou?"

"He's a martial arts master, he even has his own dojo! He's my grandpa too, he's teaching me Tae Kwon Do, and I'm a white belt!"

"Really, I'm a second degree brown belt."

"Wow! That's close to a black belt!"

Mason watched Reika's eyes pop open in awe.

"Yeah, I guess."

Reika looked around the employee area and sighed. She brought out her coloring book and crayons and began to color a picture of Warren Peace from the movie Sky High.

Mason looked over the web site and decided to rework the site. Normally teens didn't get this job, but he had it and was doing his best.

When Reika was pleased with her picture, she tore it out of her coloring book and printed her name and the date as best as she could, then dumped the crayons and tossed her coloring book back into her backpack.

Mason saved his work and rebooted the web site, testing the links to make sure everything was working properly, and it was.

"What's black and white and red all over?"

"Huh?"

"What's black and white and red all over?"

"No clue."

"A newspaper! What's black and white and red all over?"

"A newspaper?"

"No, a zebra with chickenpox. What's black and white and red all over?"

"I give up."

"A skunk in a blender!" Mason looked at her weirdly.

"Haru taught me those yesterday."

Mason nodded his head and sighed. Two hours had passed since Haru had left Reika in his care and he still had an hour and thirty minutes left with her.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"'Cause," she started fatter-o'-factly, "I'm too old for naps, I'm six." Reika put up six fingers for an added emphasis.

Mason rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Haru walked into the employee only room for his fifteen-minute break and sat in a chair by Mason.

"Today's crowd is hectic. How was Reika?

"Fine, too hyper for me though. She told me her grandpa was a Sensei."

Rika took out her colored Warren Peace picture and handed it to Haru. He looked at it, smiled at her, and then put it in his jacket pocket.

"Haru, my shift is over. Do you want me to cover your shift so you can take off early?"

"Sure."

Reika grabbed her backpack and followed Haru outside. After twenty minutes of walking, Haru got lost and Reika was getting tired. Luckily for them, Kyo's work was right across the street from where they were standing.

Haru casually walked across the street at the crosswalk with an exhausted Reika shuffling behind.

The restaurant was huge and looked expensive from the outside.

Reika burst through the double doors and ran straight into Kureno, Haru stood behind her after trying to catch up with her.

"Reika, how are you? Hatsuharu, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kureno picked up Reika and placed her on his hip.

"Why don't you two sit in the Sohma area for now." Kureno showed them to a special part of the restaurant and sat them down.

"Bye Mr. Kureno!"

Kureno walked over to Kyo. "We have two people in the Sohma area, I'd like you to take care of them."

Kyo merely nodded and walked over to the Sohma half of the restaurant; he looked around and was shocked to find Reika and Haru sitting there.

"You got fired?" Kyo asked Haru with a grin on his face.

"Mason offered to finish my shift today."

"The apartment is on the other side of town."

"Haru got lost Kyo."

Kyo snorted, 'figures.' He thought to himself.

"Do you want somethin'?"

Haru nodded and stated his order as Reika dug around in her backpack. She was looking at the bottom of the bag, and a few seconds later she had found what she was looking for.

Reika handed Kyo a plastic beaded multi-colored bracelet.

"I made it after lunch."

"Good. I'll be right back guys." Kyo walked out of the room and slipped the bracelet into his pocket.

After finishing three other tables, Kyo brought Haru his pasta and a plate of macaroni and cheese for Reika.

Reika looked at Kyo with wide eyes.

"You took off your bracelet."

Kyo looked down at both of his wrists and noticed that his black and white bracelet was missing! Kyo looked into his pocket and right by the hand-made bracelet, was his missing one.

**Disclaimer- Fruits Basket – Still not mine.**


	13. Info: I can't WHAT?

Hatori wrote in his little booklet and glanced at Kyo

Hatori wrote in his little booklet as he glanced at Kyo.

"I believe Shigure seemed to ignore my advice. Kyo, when a new zodiac animal is born into the world, they take over being the zodiac. There are never two of the same animals at one time. Now, a new zodiac born while the current zodiac is alive is rare, but it is not unheard of. All it means is that you are no longer cursed with the spirit of the cat."

"Then why can I hug her, and why do I still feel so fuckin' bad when it rains?"

"Simple, because you were the cursed cat, you have the symptoms that the cat would have. The only exception is that you don't turn into, or turn anyone else, into a zodiac animal when hugged."

Kyo shook his head and left the main house to pick up Reika from Ayame's.

He walked and listened to the laughter of the people around him.

The wind stung his face harshly, the air told of a storm yet to come, and every step he took felt like his feet were made of lead.

Kyo couldn't understand it. Why did the ones with problems have to be on the receiving end of trouble? Kyo knew he should have been happy that he was no longer cursed, but the feeling of him being free didn't compare to the feeling of passing it on to someone else, let alone the person he considered a daughter.

Kyo swung his fist in the air before him, the swooshing noise ringing in his ears.

He soon arrived at Ayame's store.

Ayame had a worried look on his face as he talked on the phone, but when he hung up, Ayame picked up Reika and spun her around.

Kyo entered the shop and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, you're back!" Reika ran over to Kyo and hugged his knees.

Kyo picked her up and waved good-bye to Ayame before leaving and giving Reika a piggyback ride.

Disclaimer – Still don't own Fruits Basket 


	14. Wide Eyed and Changes

Kyo was glad that they arrived

Kyo was glad when they arrived at the apartment. Reika began to play on the counters when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Kyo…"

"Hatori? What's wrong?"

"Akito was bored and has decided that Reika doesn't belong with you… I'll be picking her up as soon as I get off the phone. Pack her things. You're still free, by the way, to do what ever you want."

A familiar click and the other line went silent, a tear fell down his face as he looked at Reika and picked her up, holding her close to him and hugging her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she wiped away a tear from his cheek.

"Come on, why don't we pack up." Kyo took her to her room and sat on her bed with her still in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Was it bad news on the phone?" she kissed his cheek when he nodded his head.

"Well don't worry, it'll get better." Kyo wanted to tell her the truth, to shake his head no and leave, he was attached to her, but instead he nodded his head and helped her pack all of her stuff back into the boxes they had lying around in Kyo's closet.

Reika disappeared for a while before coming back to help him.

When the door rang, Kyo didn't bother to answer it; he added a few things from his room to the bottom of the box and picked her up.

Slowly walking to the door, Hatori entered and asked Kyo where everything was. Movers came in and took everything from the room.

"Reika, follow me." Reika's eyes opened when Hatori said that.

"NO! Not again!" she cried as tears fell down her cheek. "I love my daddy, please let me stay!" She hugged Kyo's leg tightly as Hatori picked her up and brought her outside. She was hoping Kyo would follow them out, that he would fight to keep her, that he would watch her leave, but he didn't follow her out, he said goodbye and went to his room, staring at the pictures that had been taken of the two of them.

He knew he'd see her again, but it wouldn't be the same, after all, once a failure, always a failure. He shook his head. No, she didn't deserve it. He knew he had to do something, and he knew exactly what he'd do, as he picked up the telephone.

**Disclaimer – Fruits Basket is still not mine.**


	15. Trading His Sanity

Kyo told Haru to watch the house while he was gone. Slowly walking out of the apartment, Kyo went to his car and drove to the main house.

Kyo knew his way around the main house. He entered the gate and walked straight until he saw Akito hanging out of the window. Kyo bowed in defeat, and walked through the doors to get to Akito's room to further discuss what Kyo had decided over the telephone.

With a heavy heart, Kyo entered Akito's domain.

Meanwhile, Ayame attempted to convince Reika to eat. For the past few days, she hadn't eaten or slept, the only thing she would do was cry and drink water.

Ayame told her a joke, but she refused to look at him. Ayame sighed.

"Would you like to see Kyo today?" Ayame thought it would cheer her up, but more tears fell down her face.

"I want to go home." Reika whispered silently as she watched the rain fall down. Reika waited for Ayame to turn his back before grabbing her backpack and running out of the front door. She ran blindly in the rain, feeling weakened and tired.

She finally came across the apartment building after a while and made her way to her home.

She didn't bother to knock, but rather opened the doorknob and happily walked into the apartment. She ran to Kyo's room, tears streaming down her cheeks as she locked herself in.

Haru was busy taking a shower by the time Kyo slowly entered the apartment and walked to his room, only to find it locked.

Kyo sighed and picked the lock open before walking into his room, only to find Reika asleep on the bed as a cat.

Kyo mentally cursed as he attempted to figure out what was going on. "Reika, what are you doing here?" he whispered to himself. He was shocked, and sat down on the bed, before calling Ayame and telling him where she was.

"At least get her to eat, I'll come and get her whenever you want, if you would like, though, she can stay there for the weekend, she barely seems alive."

Kyo agreed to the weekend before hanging up the phone and slowly making his way to the bedroom. Kyo sat down next to Reika's sleeping form and picked her up, carefully putting the kitten on his lap and began to pet her gently.

Kyo glanced around the room and found her clothes on the bed next to where he was sitting. With a poof, she turned human, though she continued to sleep. Kyo quietly dressed her, and laid Reika on his bed, tucking her in.

"Hey Kyo," Haru walked into Kyo's room with the phone and tossed it at the now free cat, "Hatori wants to talk to you about some decision." Haru's eyes slowly drifted to the sleeping figure on the bed and his voice began to quiet itself.

"Hatori?" Kyo tentatively placed the phone to his ear.

"If you truly intend to go through with it, I can begin the procedure whenever Ayame can bring Reika in. I've talked to Ayame, he said if you do this, you can have her, but you'll have a high price to pay." Hatori stated professionally, jumping straight into business.

"I know, but it'd be worth it." Kyo sighed as he stared at the young girl.

"She would have to agree, if she doesn't, if she has even one doubt about the procedure, I won't do it." Hatori tried to stay calm as he looked over the book in his hands.

"I plan to talk to her about it this weekend, and I'll bring her on Sunday, I-I'm going to be visiting with her over the weekend anyway." Kyo thought quickly to avoid the truth, and quickly uttered goodbye before hanging up the phone.

Haru had remained in the doorway waiting to begin questioning Kyo, "What is she doing here? If anyone finds out, you'll be in huge trouble!" Hatsuharu whispered harshly. Reika stirred and slowly began to open her eyes.

Kyo gave Haru a look that Haru read as 'I'll tell you later', so he left the room. Reika shifted, but didn't say anything.

Kyo opened his mouth, he wanted to ask her, to talk to her, but nothing came out. Instead, he settled for tucking her back in and ordering a pizza.

**Disclaimer – Fruits Basket is still not mine.**


	16. Disobey

"Sorry about this, she just ran off

"Sorry about this, she just ran off." Ayame sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. He took a sip of the tea Kyo had made him and sighed. "I've been thinking, and it is for the best that she stays with you. Akito doesn't have to know."

Kyo clenched his fists as he attempted to think of a way to explain what was going on. "Ayame, I made a deal with Akito." Hatsuharu looked at the two and walked out. He told Ayame he would be stealing Reika for the day, and then left with the still sleeping girl in his arms.

"You what?" Ayame set the cup on the coffee table. "Kyo, what did you do?"

Kyo unclenched his fist, "It doesn't matter, what's done is done." Ayame watched Kyo sit down on the arm of the couch.

"Kyo, you got in to deep, didn't you… I know a way you and Reika could get out." Ayame looked at the male in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

-- Meanwhile --

"Look, all you do is aim the football and throw it through the tire, if you do it once, you get some small prize, if you do it twice, you get a medium prize, but if you get it through three times, you get a big thing."

"Can I try it?" Reika looked up at Haru wide-eyed. Haru laid the money down and a man with a mustache laid down three footballs. Reika picked one up and threw it as hard as she could, but the football curved a little to the left.

"Try to aim, don't close your eyes." Haru commented as he lifted her onto his shoulders. Reika threw it again and it barely made it through the tire.

"Your turn!" Haru set Reika down onto the grass in front of the booth. He picked up the football and threw it strait through the center of the tire.

"And we have a winner!" The strange man said. "What would you like? We have these stuffed animals, fantastic clocks, and even a big balloon, so what will it be?"

Haru looked at Reika and asked her to pick. "That." She pointed to a stuffed animal. The man handed her the animal and smiled.

"This is for you!" Reika passed the stuffed cow to Haru.

"Thanks, you are the cheese to my macaroni."

"You are so weird!" Reika smiled. "Can we go now?"

Haru looked shocked, "We just got here. Besides, you haven't even gone on a roller coaster yet."

-- Back at the House --

"Thanks Ayame, I'll be ready by five." Kyo watched Ayame leave and then went to work with the plan. If it worked, no one would be locked up, if it didn't, well, Kyo shook his head and tried not to think about that.

Someone knocked on the door. Kyo rushed over to it hoping to see Haru and Reika. "Oh, Arisa, its you."

"Glad to see you too, Carrot Top." Arisa walked into the apartment in shock. "What happened, did you get robbed or something?"

"Funny." Kyo shut the door and watched her, "So what brings you here?"

"You know, I was thinking about stuff and got bored. Why?"

"It ain't like your always over here you." Kyo looked at Arisa. "You cut your hair."

"You noticed? I was getting tired of it, you know? Besides, I'm going to college. I wanted a fresh start." Arisa looked around the room confused, "Where'd you loose the kid to?"

"I didn't loose her." Kyo snapped.

"Geese, I didn't know it was a touchy subject." Arisa lounged on the couch.

"She isn't living with me any more."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" Arisa sat up and pulled Kyo down onto the couch next to her.

"Issues, I'm actually getting ready to move, so if you don't mind…" Arisa pulled Kyo back onto the couch.

"Sit down, look, repressing emotions isn't good for you." Arisa tucked a strand of her now shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"Look who's talking." Kyo muttered.

"Where are you moving to?"

"Don't know, I just need to get away."

"Well, Carrot Top, I'm moving to England. I know, I know, you'll miss me when I'm gone." Arisa started.

"I won't miss you, and quit calling me carrot top!"

"If you need to get away, we can always share a house."

"I'm taking Reika with me, I doubt that you'd have space." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Wait, back up. You aren't kidnapping her or anything, are you?" Arisa looked shocked.

"No, stupid, she was temporarily living with Yuki's older brother, and now that I'm leaving she's coming with me."

"That's fine, I'll just ask Saki if we can store another person. Her dad bought her a four bedroom house."

"Look, I have a plane to catch. You said you're leaving, well, I'll be in London. Here's the number, and I'll start to set stuff up, call if you change your mind. See you there Carrot Top!" Arisa ruffled Kyo's hair and left.

"I don't think I ever agreed to that." Kyo walked over to the phone and dialed Ayame's number. "Hey, it's Kyo."

"Have you decided? I took the money out of your account, and I have her stuff all packed. It's two carry-on items each and I can pay for you both to have two stored items under the plane."

"How soon can you get me to London, England?" Kyo asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay, thanks." Kyo hung up the phone and continued packing stuff he knew that he would need. The phone rang and Kyo picked it up.

"You hung up on me!" Ayame whined.

"Sorry, I'm sort of in a rush."

"I'm packing some clothes for both of you because she really doesn't own much, and I have a ticket for Hatsuharu."

"He isn't going." Kyo snapped.

"Kyo, you lived with Haru for a while now, Akito will go down on him hard if you and Reika disappear."

"Fine, I'll pack his stuff too."

"I have the passports ready, and Haru and Reika's money are in an envelope in Reika's carry-on."

"You were planning this the whole time, weren't you!"

"Haru is already packed. He did it this morning."

"Thanks. I have a place to stay, I'll sent you the number once I've heard that Akito calmed down."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, bye." A click sounded from the other end, so Kyo hung up the phone and went back to packing. He only left the big items of furniture and a note for Momiji to take anything that he wanted.

By the time Kyo had finished and took a shower, someone knocked on the door impatiently.

Kyo pulled on his shirt as he opened the door.

"Guess what, I rode a roller coaster!" Reika hugged Kyo.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Haru dragged a stuffed animal into his room.

"Umm… where is everything?" Reika looked around.

"Reika, you're moving back with me and Haru."

"Really? Yeah!"

"However, we're all going on a plane soon, so why don't you go lay down."

Reika looked confused, but ran into Kyo's room and plopped down onto the empty mattress. Looking around, all she could see were suitcases. Shrugging her shoulders, Reika sat down and listened as Kyo made a phone call.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**


	17. A New Life

Ayame arrived a little before five a

Ayame arrived a little before five a.m. to help pack up the car and anything else they might need him to do.

Ayame slowly climbed the stairs and lightly knocked on Kyo's apartment door. Ayame knocked a little louder when no one answered.

"Hang on, I'm coming." Ayame heard Kyo say right before he opened the door. "You do know that it was unlocked, right?" Kyo let Ayame in and told him all about where he would be staying.

"I enrolled Haru and you in schools already, but I'm not sure if you'll like the classes I picked for you, but they are already paid for, so to bad." Ayame hugged Kyo dramatically, "I'm going to miss you so much! Promise to call me everyday so I can know what's happening!" Ayame hugged Kyo tighter.

Kyo pushed Ayame off of him, "I won't call often, do you want Akito to know that you helped me escape?"

Ayame looked down, "I guess I really hadn't thought of that."

"Follow me, all of the suitcases are in my room." Kyo led Ayame over to his door and carefully pushed it open. Kyo looked at Ayame and whispered, "Reika is still asleep, so don't wake her up."

Ayame and Kyo packed the car and woke up Haru. "Here is all of the money from your accounts, I made sure not to leave anything. Your passports are with your tickets in the glove box." Kyo nodded and muttered a thank you.

Kyo woke Reika up around five-thirty and carried her to the car.

It didn't take long for the four of them to drive to the airport. Ayame drove pretty fast, wanting to get them there early. "If you need anything, feel free to call me." Ayame stated as he circled the parking lot.

After ten minuets, Ayame parked the car. "Reika, you have to get up now." Kyo unbuckled her and lifted her out of the car. Reika took her backpack and shoulder bag and followed the three men, who were struggling to carry the luggage to the airport building.

Haru grinned when he noticed that there wouldn't be a long line to check in their bags. "Hey, Kyo, are you up for a race? First one to the check in desk wins, loser has to explain gay to Reika."

"You're on!"

The two males ran with the luggage towards the woman at the luggage check in counter. It was easy to tell who was going to win, Kyo was easily a foot and a half ahead of Hatsuharu by the time he slammed his hand down onto the counter, startling the woman who worked there.

Ayame chuckled as he and Reika made their way to the counter where Kyo and Haru had begun to check in their bags.

After dropping off the luggage that was going to be stowed beneath the plane, Ayame pulled the group to a mini restaurant for breakfast. It wasn't much, but it was enough to fill them up for a while.

Reika launched herself at Ayame when it was time to say goodbye. "I'll miss you Ayame."

Ayame kneeled down and hugged the six-year-old. "I'll miss you too. Be good for Haru and Kyo."

"I will."

Ayame hugged Kyo and Haru, and after a sappy goodbye, on Ayame's part, the two younger males and Reika headed over to the security area.

Everything went smoother then Kyo expected, as soon as he realized what was happening, everyone was buckling up and preparing for take off.

"Reika, you know how I liked Yuki right?" Haru asked.

"Yes, Yuki said you liked him more than Kyo liked Tohru."

"Well, that's gay." Haru states, "See Kyo, was it really that hard?"

"No, but did you have to explain it in front of everyone?"

"Yes." Haru leaned his seat as far back as it would go.

"Where are we going?" Reika looked anxiously out of the window.

"London, England to live with Saki and Arisa." Kyo stated. "I called them yesterday, and they said that Haru could come as long as he shares a room with me. Apparently they want you to have your own room." Kyo grumbled.

Haru smirked at the thought of sharing a room with Kyo, and then fell fast asleep.

**A/N – I don't own Fruits Basket and I never will.**

**This story is dedicated to my sister who decided to be my beta reader and forced me to keep writing. I love you Rissy.**


End file.
